Pensacola Premiere
by anjelgurl
Summary: What happens when the ordinary meets the extraordinary? Will Devyn allow her insecurities to keep her from true love? or Will she allow love to find her and not let it go?
1. Chapter 1

They say "What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas". Well, I guess the same saying can apply to beautiful Pensecola, Florida. So, what happens in the Sunshine State stays in the Sunshine State. This is where it all began and this is the only place it could happen.

My best friends Kira and Tara accompanied me on one of my many trips to Florida. This time would be no different other than the fact that there were no parents. We were going to simply have a fun road trip, just us girls, just three friends who had nothing better to do. Our goal was simple. We were going to each do something we enjoy and have fun doing it. Kira is definitely the comic of the group so we had persuaded her to hit some local, cheesy comedy club for Open Mic Nite. Tara was a party girl and had persuaded us to hit up the local nightclubs and celebrity hangouts. My part of the trip was a compromise with my friends I guess. You see, I am a huge sports entertainment fan and decided that I wanted to go see some WWE and then settle in and go to an amazing awards induction at O'Malley's. It is here where our story begins.

"Well, ladies we are here. What an amazing way to honor one of Florida's prowrestling royal families." I told my friends as we went inside.

"Who cares? I'm starved!" said Tara.

"I agree, but RAW was great and I'm glad you persuaded us to go. It was actually kinda fun. And Seth Rollins is sooooo hot!" replied Kira.

The place was slammed with fans from the night's RAW event. Kira and Tara quickly found us a table.

"I have got to go to the lil' girls room." I said.

"I'll go with." chimed in Kira. "Tara, just order us the usual and make sure you include a large margarita for Devyn here. Don't worry, I'll drive."

We proceeded to the restroom where right at the entrance something, well someone, caught my eye.

"God, Kira. He is beautiful!" I exclaimed.

"Giiirrll, who you talkin' about? Remember these events celebrate the 'older' generation! They could be our granddaddies!",laughed Kira.

"Now don't be ridiculous, K. You know who I'm talking about. Doesn't that painting favor him so much and it's so detailed, right down to the details on his tattoo."I said.

Outside of the restroom entrance was a mural painted on the wall. This mural featured some of the legends that made the Anoai family so great. It featured Afa and Sika, The Wild Samoans, Rodney Anoai (Yokuzuna), Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson and of course the High Chief Peter Maivia, Jimmy and Jay Fatu with their father Rikishi Fatu but then there he was. The "he" that I'm referring to is the one who is now the face of the Anoai wrestling family none other than Joe Anoai aka Roman Reigns in the WWE. Joe is well on his way to help to cement the Anoai legacy for sure. This "he" was also responsible for one of the greatest factions in WWE history better known as 'The Shield'. This "he" was the object of my affection at this moment.

Of course, Kira just smiled and laughed. She actually put up with my little obsession of this wrestling Adonis. "Yeah, he's beautiful…oh speaking of which, he is going to be a presenter tonight! He will be recognizing his Dad and Uncle. I forgot to tell you, but I knew you'd be excited. Good thing you look like you just stepped off the runway! Maybe you'll get a chance to meet him this time." said Kira.

"That is great. But, I doubt I'll get the chance. These fans are crazy about him here with him being a local boy and all!" I replied. "Besides, I don't want to seem too pushy like some lil fangirl. I'm sure he deals with that all the time."

"At least an autograph or picture, Devyn. Surely, the guy wouldn't care." Kira laughed.

We got back to our table where our drinks had already arrived. "Devyn, you will be happy to know that tonight's guest is your favorite WWE Superstar." said Tara.

"I know Tara, I know." I smiled and said.

The show began with the emcee talking about the Anoai family and announcing the night's honorees . They discussed the usual things of what each individual and tag team accomplished including Roman.

"What better way to end an amazing night celebrating an amazing family than with one of it's current Superstars. Let's give a great big welcome to the awesome, Roman Reigns." Of course everyone just cheered, laughed and smiled. So many remembered that young man as just simply Joe, a local fave who played high school football and really never seemed too interested into going into the family business.

"Hello Michael, I am so honored be here and having the opportunity to honor my family. Looks like we have a full house and I'm so glad to be able to celebrate this night with family, friends, colleagues and of course the fans!"


	2. Chapter 2

The event lasted about two hours. Then, Roman said his goodbyes to the fans and others who took time out of their evenings to celebrate with him. Of course, I still had not gotten an autograph and I was determined to get my picture.

"Hurry Devyn, he's leaving!" said Kira

"I will meet you all later." I replied.

I raced outside and hurried to my car. Still going through my purse searching for my keys, camera, and getting myself together…I took a deep breath and began walking to where Roman was getting into his burgundy Escalade.

"Oh great, there goes another pair of heels and they were my silver ones." I had stepped in a small pothole and fell, breaking the heel of my stiletto. Not to mention how embarrassed I was when I looked up and saw Ro' standing there helping me to my feet.

"Shit, damn margarita", I muttered under my breath.

"Are you okay? You took a little bit of a tumble there. Is there anything I can do?" Roman asked.

He was so sweet and actually seemed genuinely concerned about my well-being. I was surprised, but at the same time glad. Here was my chance to get to talk to him.

I gathered my composure. "That was embarrassing! But, thank you! Actually, to be honest I was going to see if I could get a picture and I didn't really want to bother you with all of those other fans in the restaurant around you. I know it can get crazy! And besides after such a beautiful night and ceremony I did not want to do anything to mess it up for you!" I explained.

"No babygirl, you are just fine! I don't mind at all and I thank you for coming." He replied.

I got out my camera. "Okay, ready?" I asked.

"Wait, wait." he said. "You have to be in it with me. That is the rule. What do you all call these again? Selfies or something like that!"

"No that's okay and it wouldn't be a selfie if you were in it with me." I laughed.

"No, really. Come on, what was your name again? Angel or Grace?" he laughed.

"Devyn, my name's Devyn." I smiled and replied.

"Okay so no really Devyn, you have to be in it as well. After all, you'll have to have something to share with those two wonderful friends you were with tonight." Roman said.

"Well okay..." as I walked over. We posed for the picture and were saying our goodbyes.

"Thank you so much and I really appreciate this. Take care okay."I said.

I turned to walk away wanting to look back, but I didn't. Okay, so I did just in time to see Roman running over to my car.

"Wait, Devyn. I was just curious how long are you all in Pensecola?" He asked.

"Why? Nevermind…we're staying another day or so then heading back to Knoxville. Work doesn't wait for anyone. Retail is crazy and I think the place would go nuts without the three of us." I replied and smiled.

"So, I can call you and we'll do breakfast tomorrow before your flight leaves? Roman asked staring at me with those beautiful grayish eyes.

Needless to say, I was floored at this moment. Had I just been asked out by the Roman Reigns and one of Pensecola's biggest celebrity athletes? I just stood there not knowing what to say or how to respond.

"Wait a second, to the point, you are engaged, right? And, have a daughter, right?" I asked. I was still slightly surprised that Joe had even asked me."And besides, we're driving so we have to get an early start, Mr. Anoai!" getting maybe a little too serious for the moment.

"Okay", Joe said taking a deep breath. "Devyn, here is the deal and need I remind you that no one else knows this so…but anyway my girlfriend and I have broken our engagement. There now you know and it's just simply breakfast or just coffee. But, it's not like I'm proposing. I just met you and would like the chance to get to know you." He smiled and said. "I've trusted you with a huge secret which you can go and do anything with and all I'm asking is just for a coffee date."

I still was stunned but agreed. I gave him the number to the hotel where Tara, Kira and I were staying as well as the room number. "But I am going to tell you straight up I know nothing if asked, got it? I'm not doing the whole mistress routine. Are we clear?"I asked.

"Crystal." He replied. I'll pick you up at 9'ish".

"Great. See you then." I said.


	3. Chapter 3

I left the restaurant so stoked. I could not wait to get back to the hotel and share this experience with Tara and Kira.

It was around 11:30 pm when I finally made it back to our room. Kira and Tara were still up and had ordered pizza.

"I can't believe you all are still hungry after that dinner we had tonight!" I said staring down at an empty pizza box.

"We're not too full to hear all the juicy details", replied Tara, "So, what was he like?"

Should I tell them or not? I thought about it for a second and finally decide that I couldn't resist. I had to get it out of my system, I had to tell someone!

"We're going on a coffee date in the morning and he's picking me up at 9'ish!" I said excitedly.

"Nah uh!" Tara exclaimed.

"Are you serious?", Kira asked.

"Yes and I know what you are going to say,Kira. Yes, I know but he seems really sweet and he even told me a huge secret. Once again I know what you're thinking, Kira. It's nothing like that. Trust me I will tell you later." I explained.

Without another word to my two friends, I got ready for bed. I could not wait until tomorrow. I already knew I did not want this trip to ever end.

I awoke around 8:00 am to the sound of the phone. It was the front desk giving us a wake up call. Apparently my two friends did not tell me they had already set up one but I'm glad they did. I got up, showered, did my hair and found the best outfit that had brought with me. I must say I looked great in my Apple Bottom Jeans, pink Chanel sweater and pink Manolo stilettos. I looked more than great, I looked fierce! It was five till nine when I headed downstairs. "Right on time." I smiled. This was starting off to be a wonderful day.

"Step back, Tyra Banks! Here comes Miss Devyn!" I heard a familiar voice say. It was the beautiful voice I had heard come to my rescue the night before.

"Hi, how are you this morning? Are we awake?" I asked, smiling.

"We are awake…thanks to my lovely sister making her brother her famous double shot espresso. What can I say? She insisted…." Joe replied.

"I'm sure she is wonderful. It's great that you and your family are so close." I said. This was going to be a great morning.

We had breakfast at a small, local delicatessen, The Java Imperioum to be exact. I had a simple croissant and coffee. The food was good but the conversation and the company was better. It was great to actually talk to a guy who understood me. Now how could any lady let a guy like this go so easy?

"So, I don't mean to pry, and please let me know if I'm out of bounds here, okay. So, with you and your significant other…what's the deal there? If you don't mind me asking…" I implied.

"I really don't know what happened with Galina and I. It's just not the same, you know. There is just so much going on, so much he done it, she done it, he said, she said…all this crazy drama. And, yes, of course I still love her…I love her a lot. She is my lil girl's mother. I just don't know that she feels the same still considering she was cheating and all." Joe explained. "You know where I'm coming from?"

"Sounds like you two need to talk. Try and work things out. You are both lucky to have one another. I'm sure you will be able to get pass all of this silliness and foolishness." I said, trying to sound concerned. We talked and time passed rather quickly.

I glanced down at my watch. "Oh my goodness, its 10:30! I'm surprised Kira and Tara haven't put an APB out on me yet". I laughed.

Joe laughed. "If they do, that just means they're good friends and are worried about you being out with this crazy prowrestler."

"They'll be okay" I said. "But, I'm sure I had better get back to the hotel. Kira and Tara can wait but packing for the trip back home can't and neither will work."

We arrived back at the hotel around eleven. "Joe, I had a wonderful time. It was so great meeting you and talking to you. I really wish you all the best." I said as I got ready to step out of his truck.

"Devyn, wait. Here is a number where you can reach me if you're ever back in town. " he said as he leaned toward me.

'Oh my gosh', I thought. I placed my finger on his lips. "Ssshhh, hold that thought." I whispered.

"Most definitely", Roman replied. "Be careful there Grace".

"Yeah". I smiled as I walked away determined not to look back this time.


End file.
